Learning to Breathe
by DivineSunSHiNE
Summary: She was just a girl. Trying to spread her wings in a new town. And with him helping, she might just be able too. [Yuna&Tidus]
1. Day one morning: New town, new friend

Learning to Breathe

By Thesrazrbladekisses

Summary

She was just a girl. Trying to spread her wings in a new town.

And with him helping, she might just be able too.

Authors Note

Hello there readers of fanfiction! -

Welcome to my lovely first Final Fantasy X2 story. Well, Yuna&Tidus story anyways.

Now first of all this story has _nothing_ to do with the game.

So, Yuna was never a summoner, and Zanarkand isn't a big pile of rubble.

So, yeah, if there's something funky in this story that happens. I'm sorry. ':D

Anywhoo. I hope you enjoy this! I'm gonna try and update as fast if I can. But I tend to run out of idea's with my other story's, so who knows.

Enjoy the first chapter!

Disclaimer

Nope, I don't own Final Fantasy. Or anything else in this story. Sadly, I know. Life's so depressing.

Betareader

Chibi Neko-Chan2

* * *

**_Day One_**

This was it.

Nobody said it would be easy.

Everything she had in Besaid-Friends, Family- She was moving on.

Taking her chances at a new life. One that would be exciting, and one where she could spread her wings and be free.

Just like Rikku said.

"_C'mon, Yunie! Get up! Go out and have an adventure for once! Go spread your wings! Yevon knows they've been locked up forever!"_

And she was right.

She _needed_ to go out. Get in trouble for once. Something _new_. Something totally not her.

So, here she was, in the city that never sleeps: **_Zanarkand_**.

Bi-colored eyes gazed up at the tall, tall, buildings. A large smile spread across her face as she stood in the middle of a crowd with a backpack slung over her shoulders, swaying slightly out of habit like she normally did as she waited for the cross walk light to flash green.

But she never was going to get to see that light flash green.

"Uff!"

"Eep!"

She slammed into the ground. Eyes squeezing shut, and skin scraping against the hard cement. Oh, that was gonna hurt in the morning.

"Oh, god, I am _so_ sorry! Are you okay? Ugh-I can't believe tha-a-Whoa.."

She blinked, looking up at the person who had pushed her over, and was now apologizing.

A man, his mouth left open agap as he gazed down at her with this bewildered expression. Shiny blonde bangs falling in front of his azure eyes.

"Uhh..."

"Heh, it's alright. No harm done." He blinked, watching as she stood up, brushing the invisible dust off her shorts before giving him a small smile.

"Uhhh..Yeah, sorry..Ummm-I-I'm Tidus!" He stammered, extending out his right hand which she gladly accepted before replying with a,"I'm Yuna."

"Yuna...That's a pretty-"

"There he is!"

"Quick! Grab him!"

"Uh-oh..."she blinked, twisting her head to the side watching as a group of screaming and shouting girls struggled threw the crowd towards _them_.

"Quick! Run!" she didn't have time to respond before she was suddenly being tugged through the crowd, _away_ from the screaming girls. Her hand clinging to Tidus', desperately trying to not let go.

"I-uh, what's g-going on-ah! Excuse me!" She shouted back at the man who she had just accidently knocked over. Normally, she would have gone back and helped the man, saying,"I'm so, so, so, so, sorry! Are you alright?" But, she wasn't really given much of a choice considering she was still being pulled along by Tidus through the city of Zanarkand.

Yeah, this was a first meeting she was never going to forget.

* * *

They where panting now. Her back pressed up against the alley wall while he stood beside her. Her hands folded over her stomach, while her head was bent down towards the ground.

"Well..That was...Fun." she heard him say, slipping to the ground still trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, we should do that again sometime," she replied sitting down as well- earning a chuckle from him at her comment.

"Oh, yeah. Can't wait tell next time," he answered, laughing a little more as he ran a gloved hand through his hair.

"Why exactly," she paused, taking in a deep breath,"were those girls after you?"She asked, turning her head to the side to stare at him. He smiled slightly, locking eyes with her before answering.

"Blitzball Star." She made a small 'O' shape with her mouth before looking straight ahead. A Blitzball star? Whoa, whoa, _he_ was a Blitzball star?

"You're a Blitzball star?" She was interested now. Bringing her legs closer towards her body, she wrapped her arms around them and looked back at him.

Tidus nodded,"Yup. Star of the Zanarkand Abes!" He exclaimed, an excited smile smearing across his lips as he punched the air.

"Wow... My friend, Wakka, he's captain of the Aurochs back in Besaid. That's as close as I've ever come to meeting a famous Blitzball star. Until now, that is."She giggled slightly, one arm still wrapped around her legs while the other played with the blue beaded earing.

"Really now? The Aurochs...Yeah, I remember them. We played them in Luca I believe."He said, nodding his head at the memory.

"Yeah...I didn't get to see that game.. actually- now that I think about it. I...never really go to the games.."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Wait a minute! You're telling me that you've never seen a Blitzball game? Like in a stadium with people screaming and the real deal?"Tidus cut in. His expression down right shocked.

"Uh, well I've been to one...when I was..five.. and I've seen them practice, and-"

"Nonononono! Not the same thing. You've been to a game once, and you were five! That settles it. Tonight: 7:00 you're going to the game, your going to watch the game, eat weird food that they sell there, scream, and cheer until you can't scream and cheer anymore! Got it?"Tidus cut her off again, looking her straight in the eye with a very serious face.

And all she could do was laugh and nod her head.

"Alright then," she let out another small giggle,"I'll go. And is this star Blitzball player: Tidus of the Zanarkand Abes, going to be in tonight's game?" She smiled again, as he stood up. He extended his hand to help her up which she gladly took.

"Nah, I'll be too busy screaming and cheering with this girl I just met. Oh, and that's Mr.Star Blitzball player: Tidus of the Zanarkand abes to you, missy."He answered, in a teasing tone, ruffling up her short brown hair.

It was strange. She had only just met him, and already they where chatting and laughing like they had been friends forever. Maybe Rikku was right. It was about time she went out and spread her wings. Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad after all.

"But what about your team? Don't they need you?"

"Ah, they can handle it! I can't carry them around forever!" He joked, grasping her hand while leading her out of the alley.

"Now shhh. The fangirls could be lurking around any corner. And unless you want to run all the way back to your house, we better be sneaky. ...which reminds me, where do you live?" She laughed, taking a couple steps forward until she was about a step or two in front of him, still holding his hand.

"C'mon, Mr.Star Blitzball player: Tidus of the Zanarkand Abes. I might be new here, but I'm pretty sure I can find my house."

"Ah, right. Because Lady Yuna has a great sense of direction, and can find anything!"Tidus teased, as they headed down the crowded streets.

"That's right!"

Day one: 15 complete. A new town, a new house, a weird meeting, a new friend. And she was happy even though she was away from her friends and family.

* * *

Soooo, was it horrible? -winces- Ehhh, I'm sorry- Sorry,Sorry,Sorry! -bows- Please don't hurt me. But i'd be very happy if you reviewed! And tell me what you think! I'm sure the next chapter will be better! And we meet more people! Yippie! Well, please Review! Until next time!

**Thesrazrbladekisses**


	2. Day one evening: More friends and games

Learning to Breathe

By Thesrazrbladekisses

Chapter 2

Authors Note

Happy New year!

So, I was really happy with the reviews I got, and I really wanted to update quick cause usually it takes me forever.

So, I thought, hey, why not do it now? I've got time. . Hopefully I can get in a couple chapters before I'm forced to go back to school. X.x' Anyways. I hope you all enjoy this chapter:D I have some really neat things I wanna do for the next couple chapters, and hopefully, I won't forget them. Enjoy! Oh! And unless I say, The characters out fits are the same in the game. Just to warn ya.

Disclaimer

A poem.

Roses are red. Violets are blue. I don't own FinalFantasyx2 or anything else in this story. So you can't sue.

Heheh. :D

BetaReader

Chibi Neko-Chan2****

**_Day one: 6:30 pm_**

"So, you're the daughter of Lord Braska. Wow. And you're living here?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"What? Nononono. It's just..Well, _Lord Braska_. Jeez. Usually people from Yevon don't come to Zanarkand. ..it being...Zanarkand."

"Well, I'm not really with Yevon."

"But you're daughter of the guy who was."

"Yes. But, I want to choose my own path. Not follow in my father's foot steps."

"Ah. I see. Well, what better way then a Blitzball game!"

"Mmhm! But, why are we going there so early?"

"Gotta beat the crowd!"

She laughed, nodding her head strolling next to Tidus as they walked down the crowded streets towards the stadium. It was 6:30 now. He had dropped her off at her house around 4:00 to let her get all, in his own words, "dolled up or whatever you chicks do." He then stated he was going to come back over to pick her up at 6. And he did, still dressed in the same clothes he was in when she met him. She had changed into a pair of light blue jeans along with a white v-neck t-shirt with a pink tank top under it and some white flip flops.

He thought she looked nice.

"Oh, by the way! My brother and his girlfriend will be joining us. That okay?"

"Of course! I get to meet new people!"

They had been chatting and laughing the whole way to the stadium. Mostly talking about the Blitzball game, and he could tell she was _very_ excited. Heck, she was practically jumping up and down like a four year old in a candy store when they finally reached the large crowded stadium.

He placed his hand on her shoulders causing her to look up at him. A large smile spread across his face as he said,"clam down."

She smiled sheepishly, folding her arms behind her back as she let out a small giggle.

"Sorry." He laughed, handing his tickets to the one of the workers standing at the gate entrance.

"Here you are Tidus! Row B-8! Enjoy!" The employee smiled, giving a small wave and nod of her head as the two walked through the opening in the gate. Tidus shouted back a "Thanks!"

"I'm so excited! I can't wait! My first Blitzball game in," she paused, trying to think how many years it had been,"13 years!"

She giggled once again as they started up the cement stairs.

"Yeah. I can't believe you've only bee-"

"Tidus! Over here!"A voice shouted causing the two to look up. A girl, around Yuna's age, sat up in the middle of the 8th row waving her arms around in the air trying to grab their attention.

"Hey Lenne!" Tidus shouted back, giving a wave to the brunette haired girl. He grasped Yuna's hand pulling her up the stairs towards the girl named Lenne.

"Hey, it's about time you showed up. Shuyin said he was gonna go get something to drink. Oh, hello there." She smiled at Yuna, looking back at Tidus with a kicked up eyebrow.

"Oh, Lenne. This is Yuna. Yuna, Lenne." Tidus stated quickly, before flopping himself down in one of the empty plastic chairs.

"Hello there. It's nice to meet you." Lenne said, smiling brightly as she extended her hand towards Yuna

Yuna smiled back, grasping her hand as she spoke,"Very nice to meet you too!"

"So, you're Tidus's new friend. He told me he was bringing somebody to the game," Lenne turned towards Tidus, "She seems nice. Don't do anything stupid!" Lenne snapped, hitting him slightly in the arm.

"Ow," he winched. His azure eyes glared up at the long brunette haired girl. She shook her head, sitting down a chair away from Tidus.

"Yuna sit with me!" Lenne said, giggling while grabbing the girl's hand, making her sit in the empty chair between the two.

"O-okay." Yuna stammered as Lenne laughed some more.

"It's about time he brought someone who's not a complete weirdo... you're not a complete weirdo..right?"

Yuna nodded uncertainly,"Last time I checked."

Lenne smiled,"Good! Tidus, good choice! I like this girl already!"

Tidus shook his head,"Excuse her. She's just excited to meet someone new."

"Cha, usually she has so many fans attacking her it's not easy to go for a stroll in the park." Yuna blinked, looking away from Lenne to the young man standing next to her. He looked around the same age as Tidus, heck, he _looked _like Tidus.

"Oh, Shuyin! This is Yuna, Tidus' friend!" Lenne exclaimed, as the young man took a seat next to her. Shuyin handed her a bottled water while placing his bottle of coke in the cup holder.

"Hello Yuna." He said, giving a nod of his head in her direction.

"Hello. Very nice to meet you." She said, offering a small nervous smile.

"I bet you're wondering why he looks so much like me. Well you see, he's a shape shifter and he likes to look like me and- ow!"Tidus' hands shot up to his head. He glared at Shuyin as he smirked.

"Oh, shut up Tidus. I'm his twin brother. He's just a dork." Shuyin laughed, leaning back in his seat.

Tidus looked down at the ground, trying to see what exactly was just thrown at him. Right hand grasping the cold ice object, he looked back at Shuyin with a raised eyebrow.

"An ice cube?"

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Yeah. But, an ice cube? God."

Lenne laughed at the two, looking at Yuna who was trying to keep from giggling herself.

"They're always like this. Though usually, when Shuyin throws something at Tidus, it's much harder. That's why if he seems kinda dumb, it's because he's gotten hit so many times."

"_Hey!_ Sitting right here!" Tidus shouted, but Lenne ignored him. She continued to chat with Yuna.

For a first day in town, Yuna sure was making good process with making friends.

"That was great!" Yuna shouted throwing her arms up in the air, as the four strolled out of the stadium gates. A large smile smeared across her face.

"Glad you enjoyed it!" Lenne smiled, linking her arm with Yuna. She started to engage in conversation about the Blitzball game, while the two boys stayed behind them.

"She seems nice." Shuyin said, shoving his hands in his pockets. He gazed ahead at the two girls.

"Yeah, she is." Tidus agreed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"How is that possible? You meeting a nice girl who's not trying to use you?" Tidus punched Shuyin the arm, giving a playful glare.

"Shut up." Shuyin laughed, shaking his head, trying not to listen to the two girls now chatting aimlessly about random subjects.

"Yeah. We should all hang out again sometime!" Lenne suddenly shouted causing the two boys to look back at the girls.

"Uh I-"

"Oh! My concert! It's in two days! You _have_ to come!" Lenne exclaimed, cutting off Yuna. Yuna blinked.

"Uhh-"

"Hey, that sounds like fun. Waddaya say Yuna? You in for one of Lenne's dancing and singing concerts?" Tidus asked, swinging his arm around the girls shoulder. A large smile smeared across his lips as he hoped that maybe she just might say yes.

"Um... are you sure?" Yuna asked in a nervous manner, looking from Tidus to Lenne.

"Of course! I might have just met you, but you have already become like- one of my best girlfriends!"Lenne replied, nodding furiously.

"Uh. Heh, alright. I can't wait!" Yuna answered, causing Lenne to suddenly hug her tightly as she shouted out a very loud,"Yay!"

Shuyin laughed, pulling the quite excited songstress away from Yuna. He intertwined his fingers with Lenne's as he nodded, "Alright then. We'll all go together. See ya later Yuna, nice meeting you."Shuyin said, giving a small nod in her direction followed by a small smile.

"Bye Yuna! I'll call ya tommorow!" Lenne shouted over her shoulder, following her boyfriend away from the two into the crowded streets.

"Well, that was fun. Thank you."Yuna stated, looking back at Tidus, who shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Glad ya had fun. Now c'mon. I'll walk ya home. Wouldn't want Lady Yuna to get mugged on her first night in Zanarkand."Yuna glared in a teasing matter as they started down the streets towards her home.

"Goodnight! Thanks again Tidus! See ya later."She waved slightly before closing the door behind her.

She laughed quietly, closing her eyes while leaning against the doorway, taking in a deep breath.

"What a night." She pushed away from the door, kicking off her white flip flops. Her long braid of hair hitting the heels of her feet while she walked towards the small living room. Bi-colored orbs flashed to the small comsphere placed on her coffee table. A small red light blinked on and off.

"Oh, I have messages."She spoke to herself, taking a seat on the light blue couch before clicking the â€˜replay messages' button.

"_Yunie! Hey! It's Rikku! I see you're not there at the moment. Probably off exploring the all and exciting Zanarkand! I miss you so much! But I'm glad you took my advice! Oh! When you get this message, you _have _to call me back! It's urgent and you won't believe it! Talk to you later! Bye!"_

**"End message one.** **Message two."**

"_Hey Yuna, it's Paine. Just calling to check on you. How are you? Everything okay in Zanarkand? Ah, I'm in Bevelle right now with Baralai and Nooj. Apprently somebody decided it would be fun to go take a tour under the temple,_" There was a sigh,"_So if ya get this, don't try calling me back. I'll probably be prowling around underneath Bevelle for the next 9 hours straight. Well, talk to you later. Bye."_

**"End message two. You have no more messages."**

She sighed, leaning back in the couch, folding her legs up to her chest.

Her first day in Zanarkand, and already she had made new friends. And boy, was she exhausted. Figuring she'd just call Rikku back in the morning, because whatever it was couldn't be _world threating,_ she got off the couch and towards her room.

**Day one:** 100 Complete. Three new friends, her first Blitzball game in 13 years, and she was still smiling.

Squeee! Lenne&Shuyin have come in:D Yush. It was that great. But I tried:D Hope you all enjoyed it! Now review! Pretty please. Next chapter shall come soon! Until next time.

**Thesrazrbladekisses.**


	3. Day Two Morning: A phone call and ducks

**Learning To Breathe**

By Thesrazrbladekisses

**Authors Note**

So, like.

I wrote half of this..

And it deleted on me..

-.-'

And now, I'm stuck writing it over again.

Great, just great. So, sorry that it took twice as long to update.

I've also been busy with school projects and stuff. Grrawr. But I'm updating now! See, See!

-

Thank you all again for the lovely reviews! I really enjoy them, you all rock.

**Disclaimer**

-Jump ropes-

Yes, no, maybe so, yes, no, maybe so, yes, no, maybe so, yes, no-Doh! No... Damn that sucks. :D

**Beta-Reader**

Chibi Neko-Chan2

**Chapter Three:**

A Call & Breakfast

* * *

**_Day Two: 7:28 a.m_ **

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

_**SWACK!** _

_"Yunnniiee? Hellllo? Anybody home? Hey! Heyyy! Don't you hide from me! I see your pretty little head hiding under that pillow missy!"_

She groaned, suddenly wishing she hadn't hit that commsphere button. Clutching the feather pillow tighter over her head, she tried to block out her cousin's voice shouting at her. The words, '_Why hadn't I left the commsphere in the _other_ room?'_ suddenly flashed through her mind causing her to groan again.

_"Yunie. C'mon Yunie! Time to wake up! It's your fault you didn't call me last night! And besides, it's 12:30! Gosh! You must've stayed up late for sleeping in _this_ late. Oooo, did Yunie have a hott date last night? Oh Zaon, Yunie! Your first night and you're already picking up guys!"_ Rikku giggled, clasping her hands together as Yuna pulled the pillow off of her head, glaring at the fuzzy image of her cousin.

_"Nice hair, Yunie. Trying a new style?"_Another giggle escaped through the Al bhed girl's lips.

"Oh stop it Rikku, you're worse then Lulu. Besides you're in D'jose! It's-" She paused, bi-colored eyes flashing away from the commsphere to the digital clock before flashing back towards the fuzzy image of Rikku,"7:32 am."

_"..Oh, hehe."_

Yuna rolled her eyes, twisting around in the blankets wrapped tightly around her body, so her back was pressed against the wall behind her bed. Pale arms stretched to grasp the commsphere. Once taking hold of it, she placed it on her knees so she didn't have to lie on her side to talk to her cousin.

"So, what's the big news?"

Rikku squealed, clutching her fingers into fists so tight that they shook. Yuna winced at her cousin's high pitched squeal which signaled she was obviously excited about something.

_"Yunie you won't believe! Guess what!"_ Rikku exclaimed, looking at her cousin with wide excited green eyes.

"Mmm. Leblanc finally realized the world doesn't revolve around her?"

_"Haha, very funny Yunie."_ Yuna giggled slightly, smiling brightly at her cousin which caused Rikku to pout.

_"Seriously! Guess! And no, nothing stupid."_ Rikku grumbled, glaring at the brunette as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Mmm. I give up."

_"Yunie!"_

"Oh, c'mon Rikku, just tell me already!" Yuna sighed, shaking her head as Rikku pouted some more.

_"Fine, fine.. party pooper...anyways!"_ Rikku sucked in a big breath, smiling a big super duper smile that she only used for the moments where she 'knew something you didn't', which Yuna came to recognize after the last six years of going to school with her.

_"I...Rikku...am.. getting...MARRIED!!!"_ Yuna eyes practically blew out of her. Her mouth dropped as she stared at her cousin with utter shock. She was getting... married?! To who!? When did this happen?! Last time she checked Rikku wasn't even dating anybody!

"..Okay, where's the punch line?"

_"I'm serious!"_

"Eh! To who!?" Yuna demanded, grasping the commsphere tightly. She was **this** close to freaking screaming her head off. Sure, she couldn't be happier for her cousin and all, but when she had left for Zanarkand two days ago, she wasn't even aware Rikku had been dating! She couldn't honestly just have met somebody and decided to marry them could she? No, no, that was totally unlike Rikku.

_"Um.. to Gippal."_

"GIPPAL!" Well, that sure explained alot.

Rikku giggled nervously at Yuna's downright shocked expression. Scratching her chin, Rikku managed a small smile and a nod of her head,"Mmhmm..."

"B-but, but! I didn't even know you two were dating! When I asked, you said, '_Listen to me Yunie! _Nothing _is going on between me and Gippal!_'" Yuna quoted, watching as Rikku giggled nervously again.

_"Well, ya see.. eh, well, hey! Brother was standing right there! If he found out, he probably would have murdered Gippal! Honestly, I was gonna tell you the tru-"_

"Whoa! Wait a minute here! Brother doesn't know about you and-" She gasped, staring at Rikku in horror as the blonde haired Al bhed shrunk down lower in her seat, "What about Cid?" She asked, only to get the response of Rikku sinking down even lower in her seat,"Rikku!"

_"I know! I know! I was and am going to tell them! I just.. have to find a way to tell them without them ripping Gippal's head off...heh, I tried telling you last night, but somebody was out partying. It took _forever_ to contact Paine. Ugh, you don't even know! Honestly, who would be stupid enough to go lose themselves under Bevelle!"_ Rikku shook her head, while Yuna tried processing just what was going on. Rikku-getting married-to Gippal!?

Yuna laughed slightly, murmuring a small 'wow' as she leaned against the headboard pressed against her wall.

_"So, where exactly were you last night missy?"_ Rikku asked, kicking up a blonde eyebrow as Yuna gazed up at her ceiling. There was silence for a moment, and obviously Yuna had some how managed to go off to la-la-land.

_"Yunie! Hello!? Anybody home!?"_ Rikku shouted, causing the brunette to snap out of her daydream.

"What? Oh, ehe, right...well..I met someone last night..."

_"Oooooh. Yunies belgah' ib dra kio'c ec cra,"_ Rikku giggled, as a light pink color spread across Yuna's face.

_"So, who exactly is this hottie you met, hmm?"_ Rikku teased, smiling wickedly as the light pink blush on Yuna's cheek got deeper.

"Um...well, his name is Tidus-"

_"Woah, woah, woah! Wait a minute! Stop everything! Oui tet hud zicd cyo dryd! Tidus?! As in star player of the Zanarkand Abes-Tidus? The really, really sexy guy whose dad was _The_ Jecht, pervious star of the Zanarkand Abes, that Tidus?!" _Rikku shouted, causing Yuna to cringe slightly before giving a small nod of her head.

"Um, yes,"Yuna replied, smiling sheepishly at Rikku's shocked expression.

_"HOLY CHOCOBOS! E LYHHUD PAMEAJA OUI SAD DRA TIDUS CDYNBMYOAN UV DRA ZANARKAND ABES! Famm..Dryd pmufc so hafc uid uv dra fydan" _Rikku exclaimed, shaking her head. Yuna, who was clearly confused, stared at her cousin's outburst.

"Excuse me?"Yuna blinked as Rikku waved her hands frantically around in the air.

_"Nevermind. How in Spira did you get to meet and hang out with _the_ Tidus!?" _Rikku gawked, emerald eyes staring hugely at her cousin's image.

"We kinda ran into each other when I was walking around the city... chased by fangirls. Then he offered to take me to a blitzball game, where I met Lenne and Shuyin an-"

Rikku gasped, pretty much choking on her own spit,_"LENNE AND SHUYIN! Holy Zaon Yunie!! One day and you've already met like, three big shot celeberitys! I have no clue on how you do it," _Rikku sulked, sinking lower in her chair.

"Heh, well I-"

**_Ding Dong_**

Yuna was cut off again as the doorbell rang, causing her to look away from the commsphere to her closed bedroom door.

"I wonder who that could be..Rikku, I'm gonna have to call you later! We'll sort this marriage thing out later. Until then, try and...think of some plan to tell brother and uncle Cid without them killing Gippal, kay?"

Rikku nodded, smiling brightly before answering with a, _"Okie-Dokie! Talk to ya later Yunie! But you better tell me all about this Tidus, Lenne, Shuyin thingy later! Byeee!"_ Rikku flashed one more smile before the commsphere's screen went fuzzy signaling that Rikku had disconnected.

"Bye.."Yuna smiled softly, placing the commsphere on her bedside table, quickly throwing off the blankets, before slipping on the fuzzy moogle slippers she had gotten from Lulu two Christmas' ago.

**_Ding Dong_**

"I'm coming!"Yuna shouted, throwing open her bedroom door. She paced towards the front door of her small apartment. Placing her hand on the brass knob, she completely forgot that she could have previously looked through the small peep hole in the door...which might have saved her the embarrassment she was about to face.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Yuna! I was jus-"

"Oh my Yevon, Tidus!"

**Slam**

Pressing her back against the wooden door, bi-colored eyes were wide with horror as she panted. What was _he _doing _here_? And at, now currently, 7:54 am?!

And she was still in her pajamas... go figure.

Oh, how she wished Sin would just come right out of the blue and swallow her up right about now.

Biting down on her bottom lip, she slowly turned around. Yuna slightly opened the door to see the very bewildered Tidus who's hand was still up in the air in a slight wave.

"Well good morning to you too,"He said, placing his hand down at his side.

Yuna laughed slightly, another blush painting its way across her pale cheeks.

"Heh, sorry...umm, would you like to come in?" she asked, opening the door wider, but not letting him see what she was wearing. She was obviously too embarrassed to be dressed like she was in his presence. Tidus scratched the back of his head slightly.

"Well actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go to breakfast with me?" he replied, throwing a smile in her direction.

Yuna paused, nibbling on her bottom lip while her eyes gazed at the ceiling. Tidus seemed to take this as her thinking gesture. A large smile smeared across her lips as she nodded,"That'd be great! Just, uh...let me change first." She laughed nervously, watching as Tidus observed her lovely outfit.

He laughed while gazing down at her feet,"Nice slippers."

She glared and punched him in the arm.

* * *

What seemed like an hour later, she finally came sliding out of her bedroom, waving her arms around as she tried to keep from falling onto the hard wood floor. Her short flipped out hair was still soaking wet from the quick shower she took, and the material wrapped around the rope of hair seemed to be a bit darker then its normal state.

Tidus was currently seated on the couch gazing around her small apartment, until she finally came skidding out of her room barefoot.

He kicked up a blonde eyebrow watching as she ran around the room looking for something, all the while trying to put her arms in the white see-thru blouse that when quiet nicely with her light pink tanktop. He laughed when she finally tripped over the coffee table's legs and onto the couch where he was currently sitting. Her wet head pressed against the side of his leg.

"Y'know, we're not in a big hurry. You can slow down," he stated, trying to suppress back a smile as a light scarlet blush smeared across her cheeks.

"Heh, right." Her reply barely above a whisper. Slowly, she lifted herself off the couch, stalking over towards the white recliner chair next to the large couch when he heard her mummer something along the lines of 'stupid shoes' as she sat herself on the hardwood floor while proceeding to pull on some white ankle high boots.

Tidus laughed silently to himself. He might have just met her, but she really managed to get him to laugh a lot.

"Okay! All ready!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet with a large smile plastered on her lips.

"'Bout time!" he said, pushing himself off her couch while offering his arm to her. She giggled while linking her arm through his before starting towards the door. She grabbed the purplish blue purse off the coat hanger before slamming the door behind them.

* * *

It was hard to hear him over the chatter of people around him, but she managed.

They chatted and laughed while waiting for their food, and even when it finally came, they still talked.

He asked all sorts of questions. Favorite color, favorite food, favorite flower, etc. She didn't really mind, since she answered every question a moment later.

"Okay, I got another one," he paused, throwing a piece of egg into his mouth before continuing,"why did you move here?" She looked up from the mug of coffee that was an inch away from her lips. Now that was tough. She came here to try a new way of life...right?

She sighed, placing the cup back on the table while chewing on her bottom lip.

"Well... I suppose you could say it was partly because of my cousin Rikku. She kinda just shoved me in an airship with all my stuff and said,'go try something new!'" She laughed slightly, fiddling with the napkin on her lap. Watching out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tidus nod his head, "Mmmhmm."

"So..." There was an awkward silence for a moment, Yuna shoved a piece of bacon in her mouth to occupy herself with something. Tidus drummed his fingers against the table. A coy smile played on his lips as he looked up at her, fingers no longer drumming against the table while he asked,"So, wanna go throw bread at ducks in the park?"

**Day two**: **11:56** am, **34** percent complete sitting at a table with a half eaten plate of pancakes and bacon. Yuna sat there with a shocked expression on her face at his comment. Though an earlier conversation about a marriage lingered in the back of her head, she laughed at his comment, even though he wanted to be mean to the ducks.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 3 is finally up! It sucked I know, but I had written most of this chapter earlier but, like, it went poof on me. D: Well, anyways. I hope you all liked it? o0' Please review! Reviews make me happy! And might just make me update faster. 


End file.
